When the Higurashi Scream
by melancholyperson299
Summary: A Ghostface copycat killer invades Hinamizawa.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she?" Satoko Houjou was waiting for he friend Rika Furude to arrive at Rika's house for a movie night.

The phone started to ring. Satoko picked it up.

"Rika, are you getting here anyt…"

"Do you like scary movies?" Satoko froze at the deep voice that was talking.

"Nice try Keiichi, you are not going to scare me today. So, what are you doing?" Satoko sat on the couch, thinking she was talking to her friend, Keiichi.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"I do love scary movies, but last time we talked about it, you said you didn't like them. But, my favorite is probably The Ring. What about you Keiichi."

"This isn't Keiichi! Why didn't you unlock your doors, girls in slasher movies always do that." Satoko froze and stood up.

"Where are you?"

"In your room." Satoko lauged. She thoughed this must have been a prank from Keiichi and the others. She walked up the stairs and went into her room.

"There's no one her, liar." Satoko felt like she won, the master of traps felt like she won again.

"Look on you bed, blondie." Satoko looked at her bed.

"Rika!" Satoko dropped her phone and tried to get out of her room but was stopped by a figure in black with a ghost like mask.

"Who are you?" Satoko dropped down to the floor with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Your worst nightmare." The cloaked figure took out a knife a slit Satoko's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Keiichi Maebara came to Hinamizawa a short time ago, and I am so glad he came. Ever since he came hear, I've felt different. Like the atmosphere of my life has changed. He has made me forget about my old self, whose name was Reina. Keiichi has hanged n=me and helped my love again.

As the two of us walked towards Mion Sonozaki, she started to run towards us.

"Kei-chan, Rena, something has happened to Satoko and Rika!" Mion grabbed Keiichi and hugged him, tears rolling down her eyes.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Satoko and Rika were killed last night!" As soon as I heard that I felt my mind starting to slip, I started to lose control and I was sucked into darkness.

"Was it Oyashiro-sama who did it?" Oyashiro-sama was behind me, I could feel him.

"Rena, Oyashiro has nothing to do with this!" Mion was yelling. Keiichi started to freak out, I needed to control myself. Then Mion slapped me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Keiichi-kun." I started to cry. How could Satoko-chan and Rika-chan be dead? Was it Oyashiro-sama who did this? Did the curse come early this year?

"Rena, this is two weeks before the Watanagashi festival, even if this was the curse, its way to early this year.

"You're right." I sat on the ground and I looked at the floor, ashamed of myself. Keiichi looked confused; he probably has not heard the curse rumors yet.

"I'll explain later." Mion said.

…...

"Takano-san!"

"What is it Dr. Irie!" The blond nurse entered Irie's office.

"I just got a call saying that Rika-chama has been killed!"

Miyo Takano was in disbelief, she dropped all of her papers. "But she's the Queen Carrier, so that means that in two days…"

"… Hinamizawa will be destroyed." Irie finished.

….

After school, Mion asked if Keiichi and I could go to her house, we got inside and sat in a room that I think was Mion's room and she explained some details about the murder.

"Whoever the killer is, is a copycat. A ghost face mask was found next to Satoko-chan's corpse. There are some famous murders in America, called the Woodsboro murders, where two people dressed up in Ghostface costumes and killed a lot of teenagers at a party. There have been many other copycats since then, but most of them have been around that area. None have occurred outside of America. There is a series of horror movies called Stab, and many of the copycat killers have been inspired by this movie." Everyone was silent after that.

The door to Mion's room jerked open and we all jumped.

"Wow, you guys are jumpy." It was Mion's sister, Shion. "Onee, I heard about Satoko, and I realized I failed." Shion dropped to her knees. "Satoshi's last with was for me to protect Satoko, and I failed. Satoshi will never forgive me!" Shion started to cry.

"Whoever this guy is, we have to kill him for killing Satoko and Rika! He should not be living if he killed those two innocent!" Keiichi stood up.

"Keiichi-kun, why would you take someone's life away, does that make you any better than the killer?" I asked

"Are you defending the killer, Rena!"

"No, I'm saying that killing is wrong and it brings nothing but pain, Keiichi Maebara!" I cried.

"You bitch, you wanted them to die!" Keiichi grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall.

"Kei-chan, what the hell?" Mion slapped Keiichi. "Rena is your friend, and she does not want you o get in trouble, she does not want you to carry the burden of killing someone, understand?"

I fear, that Oyashiro-sama is following Keiichi, why else would he do this to me. Shion walked over to me.

"Let's get out of hear Rena, c'mon, I'll walk you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Shion and I left the Sonozaki house and started walking towards mine.

"Rena, I think it has become clear that this is a lot like a horror movie, walking through these woods could be dangerous, be careful."

"Are you saying that the killer is trying to get to us?" I asked.

"Well, we are connected to Rika-chama and Satoko-chan, we could be potential targets." Shion and I could be targets, but Keiichi-kun and Mii-chan could also be targets.

"Rena, I know you're worried about Kei-chan, but I think Oyashiro-sama has taken him over." Shion was probably right.

"Maybe Oyashiro made Keiichi-kun kill Satoko-chan and Rika-chan." I suggested.

"Doubtful, it seems Oyashiro has very recently infested Kei-chan." Shion pointed out.

"We are here, you can go back home Shion."

"I better stay, just in case Kei-chan tries to…: Shion looked at the floor.

"I understand Shion, Keiichi Maebara can no longer be trusted." Shion and I stepped into my house and the phone rang. I took of my outside shoes and ran towards it.

"Hello, who is this?" I answered.

"Do you like scary movies?" What kind of question is that?

"Why does it matter if I like scary movies?"

"Rena, you're talking to the Ghostface, we have to leave this house!"

Shion probably got details from the murder earlier. I hung up the phone and called Mion.

"Hello?" Mion asked.

Shion took the phone from me. "Sis, the killer is somewhere near Rena's house, please come own here with Kei-chan so we can kill this bastard!" Shion paused for a minute. "Rena, go lock all the doors!"

I ran around the whole house and locked all the doors. Then I ran to the front door and saw it opening. Shit, he's coming in! The door jerked open.

"You guys made it!" Shion ran to her sister and hugged her, but before that happened, blood appeared on Mion's clothes and she dropped to the floor.

"Mion!" Keiichi yelled. Ghostface appeared where Mion used to be standing; He jumped on Keiichi and stabbed his arm. Shion took a stun gun out of her pocket.

I escaped the scene and walked into my room. I grabbed my hatchet that I've hid for emergency and then raced down the stairs again.

"So glad you could join us Rena." Ghostface said. "You haven't answered my question yet, what's your favorite scary movie?"

"I really like the one where I chop you up into tiny bits." I noticed Keiichi in a pool of blood and Shion crawling towards the phone. Ghostface through a knife at her and it landed close to her face.

"I really hope they cease production on that one, I think all the actors thought it wasn't realistic."

"Shut up, you killed all my closest friends!" Tears rolled down my eyes. "You deserve a punishment!"

Ghostface pulled out a gun. "You really want to test me Ryugu?" Ghostface grabbed his mask and pulled it off.

Shion's eyes opened wide. "Satoshi how could you, kill all of them?"

"Satoshi!" I cried. "You killed your own sister, I don't understand."

"You mean Satoko, she needed to shut up, and her whining gave me a headache."

"It seems that Oyashiro has taken over." I was ready; I can kill Satoshi this way. "No holding back Satoshi." I held out my hatchet towards him.

"I never hold back Ryugu."


	4. Chapter 4

Satoshi Hojo has killed four people in the past twenty-four hours, most of them being his close friends. I assume that Oyashiro-sama has taken him away. Satoshi Hojo has been taken away by the demons. I remember that on that particular night, the higurashi cicadas were not crying, they were screaming. They were screaming at me, telling me to run away, I realized that was not an option.

"You have killed Keiichi-kun, Satoshi, I loved that boy so much, and he's dead. I realize that if I kill you right here, Shion will feel the same as I do now."

Shion stood up and grabbed her stun gun. "Rena, that boy in front of me is not Satoshi that is a demon, Satoshi is already dead."

"Is that permission to kill him?" I asked.

"You know it." Shion and I charged at Satoshi, he was able to spin behind Shion and stab her arm, but that left me an opening, I tooked my hatched and swung it towards Satoshi.

"Shit, my arm, it's not there!" Blood poured out of Satoshi stub of what used to be an arm.

Shion made Satoshi fall unconscious with her stun gun. "I'm going to call the police Rena."

"I think it's dangerous to stay in Hinamizawa, how about I stay at your place in town, Shion?"

"Sounds like a great idea."

Two Days Later

"The small village of Hinamizawa has been destroyed, all residents have been killed from a gas leak, but there seems to have been mulitiple murders before the incident. The Woodsboro copycat killer has revealed to be Satoshi Hojo, he was killed by Shion Sonozaki and Reina Ryugu in Hinamizawa, apparently Hojo has killed Satoko Hojo, Rika Furude, and Mion Sonozaki. He attacked Keiichi Maebara, but he was only put in critical condition and was not killed.

"Keiichi Maebara and Reina Ryugu are the only Hinamizawans that survived the gas leak, Shion Sonozaki has family in Hinamizawa, but she never lived there. I was able to grab an interview with Reina Ryugu, and here it is."

"So Reina…"

"My name is Rena Ryugu, not Reina Ryugu."

"Okay then, Miss Ryugu, did you know anything about the gas leakage prior to it?"

"I was in a completely different town at the time."

"Okay, next question, why did you kill Satoshi Hojo?"

"Satoshi killed all my friend, Rika, Satoko, Mion, and he almost killed Keiichi, if I didn't try to kill him, he would have killed me. And I wanted to save Keiichi-kun."

"And what is your relationship with Maebara?"

"Who cares, you came here to interview e about the murder and the gas leakage, not ask about my personal life!"

…...

What a terrible day that was, that lady was really noisy. It seems that after a year, my days have calmed down quite a bit, but today, I got a call from the hospital, Keiichi is out of his coma, and Shion and I are by his side. Sadly we had to explain everything that happened to him. He was crying when e remembered that Mion has died.

"Hey guys, do you remember what the higurashi were doing that day," Keiichi asked. "It seemed like they weren't crying, it seemed like they were screaming, you know. Kind of like when someone watches a horror movie."

"Keiichi," I said, he looked at me. "If the higurashi ever scream again, run away, don't be a hero. Because when the higurashi scream, it can never be good."


End file.
